Happy Halloween
by Sebastian Shuu
Summary: There is so not enough fanfiction for this! Hannah left for four years, forgetting all about the Fright Side. But time has eaten away at her and she goes back. What will happen when she walks back into her home? How will Scary handle it?


Happy Halloween

Hello again everyone! New little ficlit cause I got inspired by the Scary Godmother movies. So in honor of Halloween, I present to you the first of many updates! *fingers crossed*

Pairing: Scary/Hannah

Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It had been four years since I had last visited Scary Godmother and her friends; four very long years full of regret and longing. The last time I saw them all was Halloween night at 15; I brought my friends and cousin with me and had a wonderful time but I felt my feelings coming forth. Like I was going to blurt it out in front of all the people I loved and cared about and I wasn't willing to risk that; risk my friendship with these people for feelings that she might not even return. That's right I had feelings for Scary Godmother.

At age 9, it was motherly love. She loved me like I was her daughter and I loved her like the mother I never had. At 12, She became more like an aunt and we became closer. And at 15, she became my best friend and we were inseparable. But once Halloween rolled around, I was so scared she would find out that I didn't want to risk it. Bug-a-Boo would check up on me every week or so before it turned into once every month and then not at all. Then again, I started spending so much more time out at school than I did at home.

Now I stood in front of my closet door holding my key to the Fright Side; I had put on a chain to hang around my neck, forever the reminder of what I had lost four years ago. I shook my head, "Get a hold of yourself! They surely can not be that mad at you." With a deep breath, I placed the key into the lock and turned before walking into the walkway. The door looked spooky as ever as I turned the handle and walked into the warm living room; Skully was sitting in the chair by the fireplace and Bug-a-Boo was on the couch but Scary was no where in sight.

"Hi Skully. Hi Bug-a-Boo." I say with a small smile. "HANNAH!" They yelled in unison as they both rushed to pull me into a tight hug. Well tight for Bug-a-Boo but heartfelt for both monsters. I was home again, "I've missed you both so much." Skully smiles as best he can with his skull, "Oh sweetie you have no idea how much we've missed you!" Bug-a-Boo gave my hair a ruffle, "Kid where have you been? I thought you had forgotten about us."

I gave a sad smile, "Life got busier; I was starting high school and doing so much after school and on weekends that it just became so hard to visit. Forgive me?" They both laugh, "Of course!" I was engulfed into another hug and this time I was relieved to know that I wasn't hated. But the real test would come when I finally came face to face with Scary. So I decided it would be best if I stayed with Skully and Bug-a-Boo until then and try to get properly prepared, "So are you guys busy?" Bug-a-Boo had sat back down as had Skully, "Absolutely not sweetheart! Come have a seat! Harry should be here shortly and Scary will be back in a little bit from the market."

I sat in Scary's favorite chair before taking a deep breath, "Okay because I need to tell you guys something super important and it ties into why I left for so long." And so we sat there for at least an hour as I told them of my feelings and how it changed a lot for me. At some point Harry showed up but did not interrupt until I was finished,"Well I must say Hannah dear! That is quite the conundrum you are in but I am happy to see you back at last my dear!" I was swooped into a huge fluffy hug that was warm and made me feel happy, "I'm so glad to see you too Harry."

Harry took a seat next to Skully as he put in his input, "Well I will say this, it crushed all of us at different points when we stopped seeing you. But it hit her the hardest, especially when Halloween rolls around. We had grown so used to you coming over whenever you wanted and we never ever wanted you to leave. But Scary sank into a deep depression the first year you were gone; however, we slowly worked her out of it and got her somewhat back to normal." Hearing this made me hang my head in shame; I had caused her so much pain and I didn't deserve her love after that.

There was a knock at the door; I knew that it wasn't Scary if someone was knocking but Skully got up to get it so I stayed in my chair. "Oh what a pleasant surprise! Please come in King and Queen and Prince of the Night!" I lept out of my seat, "Orson! Max! Ruby!" "Hannah!" Another collective shout as I'm enveloped into hugs and lots of questions. I smiled, "You two haven't changed a bit!" Max chuckled, "Vut you ave my child! Look vat vow much you've grown!" Ruby laughs, "Yes she vas turned into quite the voung voman."

I looked Orson up and down, "You got taller! No fair!" Orson gave a shy grin, "You did too short stack." With that he rested his elbow on my head; I crossed my arms with a pout before breaking out in laughter, "It is so good to see you all again." Then the question came from Ruby, "So vhere ave you been?" A lump formed in my throat, "I had to disappear for a little while because of my feelings for Scary. I was terrified that once you all had found out and so did she that-" I had to swallow and hold back tears for the third time, "I wouldn't be loved or wanted here anymore." No one said anything for a moment before Orson had wrapped his arms around me, "We could never have done that." Max and Ruby wrapped their arms around us, "You ave always been a vart of vhis vamily Hannah."

Harry took the opposite side, "No matter what may happen my dear, you will always be a part of this pack." Skully was next, "You will always be welcome here." And Bug-a-Boo finished the circle, "And this will always be home for you." I clung to Orson's shirt and just cried before whispering, "Thank you." But our moment came to a close as the door opened and closed, "What is going on everyone?" My breath hitched; slowly everyone started to take a step back before Orson was the only thing blocking her from me; "You ready?" He whispered. I nodded, wiping the rest of my tears away; he stepped to the side and my breath hitched again.

She was still as beautiful as the night I left and had only grown more beautiful as time had gone by.

"Hannah." She whispered. My smile faltered as I stepped forward to receive judgement, "Hi Scary."

I was swooped into a huge hug, the tightest one I had received yet and it felt so good to be in her arms again. She still smelled of autumn chill and spices and had frizzy orange hair that would tickle my nose every time I hugged her hello and goodbye. I felt something wet against my shoulder; Scary was crying! I pulled back slightly and looked into her tear filled eyes, my hands coming up to to wipe her tears away, "I'm home."

She smiled, "I'm glad you are home Hannah Marie." I start laughing and that causes laughter to erupt throughout the room and we all end up smiling as the atmosphere gets back to normal. "Scary I need to talk to you but more privately." I say quietly as everyone starts talking again. Scary winks, "I'm going to start cooking dinner! Is everyone staying?" "If you ave vlood on vand ve vill stay." Max said casually. "Of course! Well Hannah would you like to help me?" Scary asked. I smiled, "Of course."

I followed after Scary as our friends gave me encouraging looks; the kitchen hadn't changed at all and made it all the easier to slip into comfort. "Why?" I turned to see Scary standing in front of the sink with her hands resting on the edge of the sink, "What?" I heard her take a deep breath, "Why? Why did you leave for so long?" I walked up to her wrapping my arms around her skinny frame, "I'm so sorry I left. That I put you through the things you went through. That I never told you why. I'm sorry." I was crying again and so was she, "Did I say something? Do something? I never wanted to push you away like this."

I mumbled, "I left because I fell in love with you." She froze before asking, "What did you say?" I took a deep breath, "I left because I fell in love with you Scary Godmother." It was quiet for so long that I thought my worst fear had came true and as I pulled away and turned to walk out I felt cool fingers around my wrists. I was yanked back to her small frame and her arms wrapped around my waist, "Say it one more time. Just so I know I"m not dreaming." I smile smally and shyly, "I fell in love with you Scary." The grin that stretched across her face was amazing and one I had missed, "I had started to distance myself just enough to protect you from myself. I found myself developing feelings for you and I did not want you to feel obligated to love me back."

I laughed, "All the while I fell hard and fast for you. That's why I didn't come back, I was terrified that you wouldn't love me back." Scary gaped at me, "I would never ever reject your love Hannah Marie." I lifted her chin up so her mouth closed, "You keep hanging your mouth open a fly is gonna fly in it silly witch." She smirked before kissing my lips once, taking me by surprise and causing me to flush. Scary looked panicked, "I'm so sorry Hannah, I didn't mean to-" I cut her off with a another kiss but a deeper kiss than the one she gave me.

I allowed my arms to wrap around her neck as I kept our kiss easy and light before finally releasing her lips, "You talk too much." Scary was smiling so wide that I thought she would pull a muscle; "Hey do you guys need so- oh I am so sorry!" Skully had walked in before walking right back out. I laughed, "I guess we need to start cooking then." I tried to take a step back but she wouldn't let me go; she smirked wickedly, "Only if you promise to stay tonight. Tomorrow is Halloween and I want to spend the whole day with you Hannah Marie."

I bit my lip, thinking hard about it before I caved, "Okay but I have to go home and grab some stuff. Deal?" Scary cackled and spun in mid air, "Deal!" I giggled, "Alright, start cooking then silly witch, I'll be back in thirty minutes." She kissed the top of my head, "Hurry back." I smiled before walking back into the living room and froze as everyone was stifling their laughs; I face palmed, "Guys don't start, I'll be back in half an hour." Trying to hide my blush, I turn my key in the door and head back to my world.

It had grown dark in my world, and I knew that father was home by now which meant I needed to let him know I was going to be at a friend's house. I packed a backpack and grabbed my toiletries before heading downstairs to find my father in the living room, "Hi father." He stood up from his chair, "Hello daughter, where are you going?" I set my backpack down on the inn table, "Amber asked me to spend the night so we could study for the big test this week. Plus her Halloween party is tomorrow so I wouldn't have to leave home so early." He nods before walking into the kitchen, "I don't mind but I want you home Sunday night, and I do not want you out after ten at night."

I smiled as he came back into the room, "Thanks dad. I promise I'll be home before eight on Sunday!" I grabbed my backpack and dashed out the door; I was on my way to the Old Spook House. I had to give the impression that I was at a friends so I had to leave home first but I was in front of that old house in no time. I hadn't been here in so very long that I forgot about the fire that had happened here but at least it was somewhat intact still. I popped my key into the lock before walking through the portal and back into the house. Everyone had dispersed for the night and Scary was sitting on the couch with a book and a mug; I smiled as I dropped my bag by the door and snuck up behind her.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek, "I'm home and sorry I missed dinner." Scary chuckled, placing her hand on my arms, "I'm glad you are back. Everything okay on your side?" I walk around and plop on the couch, "Yes father was just being overprotective as always and I have to go back Sunday night before eight." At that, Scary pouted, "That's no fair." I giggle, "You get me for three days, don't be such a child!" Scary shut her book with a laugh, "I know, I can't monopolize all your time but I can't help myself either."

I couldn't help but smile, "One day at a time Scary I promise." Scary laced her fingers with mine with a smile, "Come on! We have a busy day tomorrow and I know I'm exhausted." I smile and stand up, letting her lead the way upstairs to her room and grabbing my bag before we were up the stairs. She was in the same room and I was beginning to grow anxious at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed again.

"Well nothing really changed, I haven't spent a lot of time in here recently." Scary muttered as she opened the door and allowed me to walk in; she was right nothing had changed that much except her once green and purple bed was now jet black with blood red pillows. I smiled seeing the picture of us from four years ago still sitting on her night stand, "You still have this picture?" I picked it up, admiring how Scary hadn't changed a bit; her arms wrapped around my middle while her chin rested on my shoulder, "Yes I do. I missed you so very much Hannah, I spent a year crying, sleeping and starring blankly at my wall all the while thinking that I had pushed you away from me."

I smiled sadly as I set it back down, "I know, Skully told me what happened after I left. And I am so sorry Scary; I was terrified that you would find out about my feelings and push me away. So I left to protect you and to protect me, even if it wasn't the best decision." Scary chuckled, "When did you get so wise?" I laughed, turning in her arms, "Time has been kind to me I guess would be the best way to put it. However ma'am, we need to update that picture."

Scary giggled, kissing my nose, "We can do that tomorrow. But you need to change and so do I." I blush, untangling myself from her to grab my backpack and walk into her bathroom. I take deep breaths as I try to calm down; ' _It's just Scary! She won't do anything to you silly!'_ I changed into some sweatpants and a tee shirt before brushing my teeth; "Hannah may I come in" I open the door, still brushing my teeth; Scary laughed, "You are too cute for words!" I shoot a glare at her before rinsing my mouth out, "Am not!"

Scary smiled as she started brushing her teeth; I walked back into her room setting my bag in her chair. I felt her hands on my hips and a kiss being pressed into the back of my head. I let my fingers lace with her right hand while her left simply wrapped around my waist; Scary trailed kisses down my neck to my shoulder causing my face to heat up quickly. I turned and pulled her into a deep kiss; I couldn't ever do more if I didn't press my boundaries. I felt my feet leave the floor and my back press into her bed as she held my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

At some point we had to break for air; Scary was panting slightly as she rested her forehead on mine. I smiled through my panting, "I love you." She smiled kissing me softly, "I love you too." With that we crawled under the covers and I could have died and gone to heaven; I look at Scary with an eyebrow raised, "Black Widow silk?" Scary laughed, "You know it! I finally could afford to buy them even though I usually don't sleep in my bed much."

I smile, "Maybe we should change that then." Scary chuckled, "Maybe." I scooted closer to her, hiding my face in the crook of her neck with a yawn, "I love you." I felt her kiss my hair and murmur 'I love you too' before I fell into an easy sleep.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The next morning came and went as Scary became more and more busy which left me to help Harry outside. We did a little bit of everything while the hours dwindled down to about an hour from party time. As Harry and I walked back into the house, Scary and Skully had already changed into costumes and were getting the living room set up. Skully was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and to be honest it was quiet hilarious; Scary was dressed in blackish purple dress that was short in the front and long in the back. She looked gorgeous and I felt my face heat up again.

"Harry did you finally finish up?" Scary asked, back still turned to us. Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes Scary TaskMaster. Anything else?" I giggled before walking over to Skully, "You look great Skully! So fashionable!" Skully posed dramatically, sliding the mask over his skull, "Why thank you fair maiden! And what are you dressing up as this year?" I smile, "Trade secret I'm afraid but I have to go get my friends before I change!" Scary turned with a smile, "You best go get them silly, things here are just about done."

I walked up to her and gave her a gentle kiss, "I'll be back shortly." I ignored the looks Skully and Harry were sharing, giggling as I walked through the portal back to my world. I was going to Katie's since it was the closest and would call Daryl, Bert and Jimmy so they could meet us at the Spook House; we had all stayed close through school even through the age gap. But we all had stayed in our hometown after school and Katie and Daryl had finally gotten together. I knock on the door, waiting patiently as I hear footsteps approaching quickly, "Hey Hannah!"

Katie pulls me in for a hug; I smile, "Hi Katie! It's so good to see you! Ready to go?" Katie laughs, "Yep! I'm going to tell my mom we are leaving!" "Hey! Call the boys and tell them to meet us at the Spook House!" I shout after her. "Will do!" I hear from inside; somethings never do change.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As we entered the house, we found everyone already in costume but Scary was nowhere in sight. "Hannah!" Orson shouted, floating over quickly with a smile. "Where is your costume silly?" I grin, "I have to change into it silly; where is Scary? Is she in the kitchen?" Orson shook his head, "No she is upstairs getting ready. Harry accidentally scared Scary while she was moving dinner from the pot to a huge bowl and she got it all over her dress." I face palm, "I was gone twenty minutes! Okay I'll be right back you guys!"

I climbed the stairs and tried my best to be quiet as I made my way to Scary's room; I knew which one it was solely because of the few nights I had spent the night and last night. I blush furiously as I knock on her door and hear a frustrated sigh, "Scary? It's Hannah, may I come in?" The door opened revealing a very flustered Scary in a robe, "Yes of course!"

"I'm sorry about the robe, I had to get re-dressed because of Harry." Scary scowled as I sat on the bed. I turned to her, eyeing her up without hesitation albeit a little shyly, "You could just go downstairs like that, no one would mind." Scary looked slightly mortified, "Now you are just teasing me!" I laughed before grabbing my Halloween costume out of my bag, "I am going to change into my costume, and you need to pick another dress silly." I kiss her nose before walking into her bathroom and closing the door; this Halloween I had decided on something a little different. I wanted to be a vampire but a different one from all the mainstream vampires that are seen walking around the human world.

I changed into ankle length dress that was blood red feltish material that ended in a v shape just before my breasts. It turned into black cotton that buttoned up only four buttons, leaving my cleavage exposed but not too exposed to be inappropriate. Attached to the shoulder pieces were straps that turned into a spider web choker that sat with ease around my throat. It had an open back that was tied by satin ribbon towards the bottom of the open space; I had decided to do a darker make up than usual but use red eye shadow to give it a pop.

I placed my individual fangs onto my canines before applying my black lipstick to my lips and stepping into my heels before giving myself a once over in the mirror. I adjusted my hair slightly before walking out into her room. "I think I finally decided on a dress! What do you think abou-" The words died in her throat as her eyes landed on me causing me to blush. I stood there, fidgeting slightly, "Do I look okay?" Scary walked over, sliding her hands up my arms before cupping my face, "You look absolutely beautiful Hannah Marie."

I smile giving her a swift kiss, "Thank you Scary Godmother." Scary let her hands drop and wind their way around my waist before she pulled me in for another kiss; however, this one felt different from the ones we shared yesterday and this morning. This was hungrier and needier as I felt my heart speed up as her teeth tease my lower lip. I wrapped my arms around her neck as I tease back, letting my teeth dig into her lip hard enough to say 'I'm okay, keep going.' My knees were growing weak and Scary knew; I was pushed into the dresser before lifted to sit on the top of it.

I blush taking it a step further and wrapping my legs around her waist to pull her closer to me before locking lips with her again. Scary bit my lower lip again and I opened my mouth slightly to allow my tongue to come out to brush her lip like I had read about in many books. She was careful, calculating, as her tongue slowly swept across my lip and tongue causing me to jump slightly but not pull away. I opened my mouth wider to allow my tongue to meet with hers slowly and softly, exploring the woman I fell in love with. Scary's hands were exploring my back and sides slowly as we kept our kiss just like this; but soon I found myself wanting more of her.

I let one of my hands travel to the small of her back while I pull her closer to deepen the kiss; Scary let her hands travel up my thighs to my hips while she bit my lower lip a little harder than last time. We broke apart for air at last and I felt my face heat up again, "That was um, a really nice kiss." Scary chuckled, "Yes it was, however as much as I'd love to stay here all night, we need to go back downstairs." I pouted, "That blows." Scary laughed again, lifting me off the dresser and back onto my feet, "Go, I'll be down shortly."

I kiss her one more time before walking out and back downstairs; I felt all eyes on me as I descended the stairs, 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were heard as I finally made it down. Orson was the first to speak, "Hannah you look amazing!" I smile, "Thank you Orson. You look great yourself!" He was dressed as a knight but without the armor, but same era of clothing. Orson held his hand out like the gentleman he was as I made it to the last step, allowing me to take it as I rejoined our friends. It was another twenty minutes before Scary came downstairs; she was in slim fitting dress that had web patterns all over it with finger-less, elbow length gloves and her signature witch's hat.

I couldn't help the big smile that had adorned my face as she rejoined the festivities; Jimmy came up next next to me and rested his elbow on my shoulder, "She cleaned up nicely over the years. Think she's single still?" I bit my tongue before I snapped on him; I chuckled, "You don't stand a chance even if she was single." Jimmy looked at me, "What do you know brat? I bet I could get that quicker than shit!" I rose an eyebrow at him, "Like hell you could Jimmy!" Bert laughed at us, "I feel a bet is in order!"

"Alright what's the bet?" Daryl grins, "First one to get a kiss gets bragging rights?" I laughed, "Yeah right! She is a person, not a trophy!" Katie smirks, "Alright how bout this; first one to get a kiss wins. And no fighting if someone loses, no forcing her to do it and she can't know what's going on. Deal?" Jimmy was biting his lip before looking at me; we shook hands, "Deal." I knew this was childish but it had gotten under my skin and I already knew I'd win; "Ladies first!" Jimmy sneers playfully. I smiled and made my way over to Skully and Scary, who were in an intense conversation over who's scarab gummies were better.

"I totally disagree Scary Godmother! You use too much snail slime!" Skully argued. I laughed, making myself known to them, "That's gross Skully." Scary naturally wrapped an arm around my waist, "Are you enjoying yourself?" I laugh, "Yes I am, I really missed all of you." Skully looked pointedly at Scary, "You haven't told her yet?" I was so lost, "Told me what?" Scary set her cup on the mantle, "Thanks for ruining the surprise bone head! Hannah I was going to wait until after the party but since it's out now; Hannah would like to stay here? With us forever?"

I was shocked and I knew my face said it for me, the bet temporarily forgotten, "You would do that? All three of you?" Skully laughed, "Of course! We've missed you so much and we want you to stay here if it means we still get to see you." I looked at Scary with a new feeling of love, "Yes! Yes a million times yes!" I hugged her so tightly I thought I'd break bones but I don't think either if cared. I felt Scary place a kiss on top of my head which reminded me of the bet going between me and Jimmy, who so happened to be walking over here as we started pulling apart. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a light kiss which she returned immediately, wrapping slender arms around my neck.

The room disappeared around us as I put all the love I felt for her into this kiss; our friends knew of our relationship but the other four had no idea! "What the hell Hannah?!" I hear Jimmy shout as we pulled apart; I laughed, "Jimmy, I made that bet cause I knew I'd win! And she is a person, not an object to own!" Jimmy was fuming, "That is so not fair brat! Just cause you are her favorite shouldn't mean shit!" That's when Scary cleared her throat, "Excuse me but I don't think you should be talking to my partner like that. It's rude and unbecoming of a young man."

Everyone got a laugh out of that but Jimmy said nothing more as he stormed out the door and back to our world. I smiled playfully at Scary, "Sorry." She shook her before she started cleaning up; it was starting to get late and I knew all of us were tired. I started washing the dishes in the kitchen as the noise in the living died down; "Hey Hannah, we are taking off." Orson came up behind me and gave me a hug. I grinned, "Bye Orson! I'll see you soon!"

Orson flew off with his parents and Bug-a-Boo went upstairs to bed, saying he had work early tomorrow. Skully took out the trash right as I finished the dishes and Scary put the living room back in order; "I don't know about you two, but I'm heading to bed!" Skully said as he opened the door to his room. "Good night Skully." I say quietly as I stepped out of my heels. Scary walked back into the kitchen and scooped me up in her arms, "Did you have a good night love?" I smiled, "Yes I did but now I'm exhausted."

With that in mind, Scary walked upstairs while holding me and giving the top of my head another kiss. I smiled once she set me down on her bed, "I'm going to change and wash my face." She smiled back, "Could you unzip my dress Hannah?" I blushed but unzipped her dress before retreating into the bathroom hastily; I tried my best to slow my breathing down as I slipped out of my dress and into a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before hearing a knock on the door; I opened it so Scary could come in to and finish up her nightly regiment.

I sat on her bed, watching her try her best to comb through her frizzy hair but to no avail. Scary hit the lights and walked in front of me, "Hannah." I smiled, "Scary." She laughs before sitting on the bed next to me, "Are you sure you want to stay with us? We don't want you to feel obliga-" I cut her off with a kiss, moving to straddle her lap before speaking again, "Yes silly witch, I want to stay here with you. Forever if I can." Scary wrapped her arms around my waist, "I want you to stay here forever too."

I giggle kissing her again but with more vigor and confidence than before; I needed her to know how much I wanted this and how much I loved her. I let my hands slide up her arms to her shoulders, never letting our kiss end. I felt her hands slide up my back and down to my ribs and hips, biting my lip teasingly. I smile, breaking for air, "Happy Halloween Scary Godmother." She laughed, kissing my nose, "Happy Halloween Hannah Marie."


End file.
